Eddie Morgan
Edward "Eddie" Morgan, also known as Edward of York, is the deuteragonist in the twenty-seventh ''Goosebumps'' book, A Night in Terror Tower. He is the younger brother of Sue Morgan. History A Night in Terror Tower A long time ago, Edward of York and his sister, Susannah lived in the kingdom of Britannia with their parents, the good king and queen of York. Unfortunately, Edward and Susannah lived in a very dark time where a lot of cruelty was about and many people, even people who were quite innocent, were taken to the fearsome Terror Tower and were brutally tortured there. One day, Edward and Susannah's uncle, Robert betrayed them and he had their parents both murdered and named himself king. He then ordered Edward and Susannah to the top of Terror Tower to get them out of the way and he ordered The Lord High Executioner and his men to smother the two children with pillows. But luckily for Edward and Susannah, the king's sorcerer, Morgred, who was a good friend of the family, had his three white stones with him in the tower and managed to make Edward and Susannah disappear before their sentence was carried out, thus helping them escape their fate. General Information Personality When he was first introduced, Eddie was afraid of his own shadow and many scary things and was often a big worrier, unfortunately much to Sue's advantage to tease him. There are moments though when Eddie is pretty mischievous himself and he is one of the greatest pickpockets and considers himself to have "the fastest hands on Earth". His sister would always pay him back every time he does his Mad Pickpocket routine on her and he never brings out the best in her. Like Sue, Eddie is very solemn when it comes to dark and sad times and there are moments when he is really upset. Since Morgred had erased his memory for a while, Eddie had no idea that he was Edward of York. And now that he knows, he is determined to stay in hiding in the future from King Robert until the time comes. And while he is at it, Eddie is also determined to lead a normal life and not give away his big secret. And after his adventures in Terror Tower and in his real time, Eddie doesn't seem to be afraid of his own shadow anymore. Physical appearance Eddie is ten years old, Caucasian, tall and thin with long, dark brown hair and dark eyes. Appearances Books * Goosebumps ** A Night in Terror Tower * Give Yourself Goosebumps: Special Edition ** Return to Terror Tower * Classic Goosebumps ** A Night in Terror Tower * Goosebumps The Movie: ** Monster Survival Guide (mentioned) Television and Film * Television series: ** Season 1 - A Night in Terror Tower (Part I and II) Actor * Corey Sevier (television series) Trivia * Eddie is the first orphaned male protagonist. * Mr. Starkes' story and the scene at The Barclay were foreshadows that Eddie was Edward of York. And also, Eddie is short for Edward, so that was also a giveaway. * Eddie's actor, Corey Sevier also played Ryan Engel in Cry of the Cat. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Children Category:Recurring characters Category:Brothers Category:Siblings Category:Television series characters Category:Foreign Characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Original series (characters) Category:Royalties